


Gestures

by kuriadalmatia



Series: Criminal Minds Icon Fic Challenge [6]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drabble, Gen, icon fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:52:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuriadalmatia/pseuds/kuriadalmatia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Morgan's observations about Gideon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gestures

**Author's Note:**

> No beta. All mistakes are mine. Standard disclaimers.  
> (Pre-series before Reid and Garcia joined the team)  
> Icon artist: seraphina_snape

* * *

It was the one hand gesture, Morgan supposed, he disliked the most. The whole BAU 'team' concept was still pretty new to him, especially after those months spent deep undercover. And sometimes? The whole 'team' thing felt like Gideon teaching a damn class to _everyone_ , including second-in-command Hotch.

Still, this was the BAU. And if it meant putting up with that singular gesture, it meant putting up with that singular gesture.

Head tilted slightly to the side and forward. Gaze just off-center. Hands spread like a minister giving a blessing. The bounce of his arms to specific words for emphasis.

Morgan mentally labeled it "not so fast" because once Gideon got finished with the recap of what the officer said, Gideon would then list all the reasons why it was wrong.

Politely, of course, because they wanted to be friends with the locals.

And while it was selfish, Morgan was thankful it wasn't one of his own theories being given then "not so fast" treatment.

That would, of course, come later.

It always did.

* * *

 


End file.
